Conventional behavior tracking and behavior modification systems may track and report a user's biometric data and activities. Biometric sensors may include step counters, heart rate monitors, and the like. Tracked activities may include walking, running, sleeping, and the like. In some systems, a user may set a goal, such as to walk for 5 miles within a given length of time, and the system may track and display the user's progress towards completing the goal. Some systems may further display messages regarding progress towards and/or completion of the goal.
In some systems, a first goal may be made to depend from a second goal. For instance, a threshold of the first goal may be increased in response to completing the second goal or completing a threshold portion of the second goal. Alternately or additionally, some systems may attempt to identify and influence user habits. For example, some systems may collect data for a period of time, identify a habit from the collected data, and classify the identified habit. During another period of time, the systems may determine whether the user has deviated from the classified habit. The systems may further attempt to prompt a change in behavior by the user based on the collected data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.